


Perfect Storm

by Mandy_26



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_26/pseuds/Mandy_26
Summary: Yuuri and Victor sometimes struggle, these are those times. A collection of one-shots that may or may not be connected.





	Perfect Storm

_______Rostelecom Cup______________

  
Watching Victor leave the other night felt as if his heart was being ripped from his chest and shoved on a plane -painful. Skating this evening after an entire day of withdrawal and anxiety was even more difficult, but watching the replay on the jumbotron while listening to the announcers left him hallow.

_“He looked distracted the entire performance.”_

They weren’t wrong, he had been.

_“The presentation today was barely adequate."_

Barely adequate-

_“Under-rotation. Double footed a landing. Hand down. Sloppy spin. Wrong take off.”_

-and maybe that was the worst part of it all.

After everything, the long nights, the endless days, and sacrificing his body, heart, and soul, he’d amounted to ‘barely qualifying’ without his coach.  
He just wasn’t enough.

Same as last season.

Same as always.

Yuuri grabbed his skating bag and aggressively stuffed his costumes into it, the darkness of the locker room thankfully hiding the warm salt liquid staining his face.  
He’d wanted to make Victor proud- wanted to prove to himself he’d grown and was stronger.  
His fist smashed into the glitter spiked costumes once, twice, and finally stopped, trembling on top of them all.  
But all he’d proven was that the neigh-Sayers were correct. Victor had wasted a season, perhaps even his last, on a useless, good-for-nothing, dime a dozen, skater.  
Yuuri’s chest shuddered, concaving and puffing, as he tried to suck in tiny quiet breathes, his sight lost in blurs of black, glitter, and grey. And he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with the guilt he felt for stealing Victor from his fans, taking the best skater of this decade from the world a year too soon. He was an overly confident fool for thinking that Victor had seen something in him -that he could by some means fill the void that Victor left in the skating community- that they would be satisfied with his own ' _barely qualifying’_ moves. A gnawing hate bubbled beneath his skin, for himself, his skates, his useless ankles and feet that couldn’t even hit a double loop correctly.

Double footed a landing.

Hand on the ice.

Popped a jump.

HA!

The tears streamed down his face unabated.  
Victor would have performed flawlessly.  
Yuuri’s teeth clenched and a hiccupping cry slipped out.  
He was stupid for thinking he could do this again- that he had more to him than last year’s utter defeat.

So. Fucking. Stupid.

A generic tune filled the air, happy and soft, and Yuuri found himself, thankfully, pulled back to the present and away from the thousands of disappointed faces in his mind.  
The noise echoed for a time but Yuuri only stood there, listening as the device continued to beacon.


End file.
